


Protection

by OtakuBurrito



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Numbani (Overwatch), Omnic Rights, Omnics, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Omnic Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBurrito/pseuds/OtakuBurrito
Summary: After another successful omnic liberation raid of King's Row Numbani citizens celebrate their victory with their new friends. At a party an unlikely couple banter and admire one another as the mission reminds them of one of their many past scars. Grateful for the events in their life and wishing to forget others, an omnic and a human share an intimate moment in a chapter of their lives.





	Protection

A young woman stared out into the plaza below in her hometown of Numbani. Tonight a party in front of the local museum was being held in honor of a recent successful omnic rescue mission. Local vigilantes had completed yet another mission to evacuate the oppressed omnics of King’s Row and have them relocated to Numbani. Beside her was an omnic. It was an older model, five glowing dots a top his forehead in a diamond pattern. It had been her first rescue mission. She was only fourteen at the time of the mission but that hadn’t stopped her. She couldn’t understand how a place like King’s Row that was once so far ahead had fallen behind in the times. The girl leaned backwards onto the rails as the omnic stood tall, content with simply placing his hand on the sleek metal peering into the night. 

“Some party tonight.”  
“They have reason to be joyous. They are no longer part of an oppressive system. I just hope they are able to adjust better than I was when I first arrived.”   
“Hey, but you adjusted just fine.”   
“Yes, after much adversity.”  
“Ehh, what’s life without a little adversity.”   
“I suppose.” 

The omnic thought back to his first encounter with the girl and spoke. 

“I remember the night vividly. I was trapped and lying on the street amongst a pile of trash. A citizen had simply thrown it on top of my body. I felt defeated. Despite the many days that I worked in the factories along side humans and omnics, I still was considered less than. That night I contemplated formatting my hard disk so that I may forget all of the painful memories of being there. But then the trash bag covering my facial plate moved and I saw you.”

“Yeah. The group I was with said I was still to young to go underground and to check everywhere on the streets for omnics or their parts. That people sometimes did terrible things to them.”  
“I am most grateful that you did otherwise I may have begun a cycle of simply formatting my hard drive just to relive the pain again and again.”   
“That must be nice. To be able to forget on a whim. We humans are a slave to our memories and no matter how much we learn we only seem to remember the things that hurt us most.”   
“I suppose that the ability to erase one’s mind would seem useful but it is also sad. Humans are very resilient and are able to remember many things, but as an omnic, anything can erase the memories of all that I have done. I can even have false memories implanted much more simply than humans. It’s a frightening thing to know that in a matter of hours I can completely turn on someone I have always considered dear to me due to someone else’s hand.”   
“I suppose that’s true. But sometimes it would be nice to forget all of the stupid things I’ve done.” 

The sounds of mechanical laughter filled the air. The pair looked down, attempting to locate its source. There was an omnic missing his right arm bending down a little girl. The child was holding up a small cat to the omnics face allowing the creature too playfully lick the man’s face. 

“It seems he’s having fun.”   
“To be showed so much kindness after so much cruelty is always welcomed in the case of someone like myself.”   
“Well you don’t have to worry about that. As long as I’m here I’ll keep working with you to make sure you stay adjusted. No matter how long it takes for you to consider this place home.”  
“But it already home. I am here with you and you are a most wondrous person to be around.”   
“Thank you.” 

The girl looked down with sad eyes, the omnic knew what was troubling her. She could not escape her past. Even in a place as progressive at this, there were still those with villainous intent. 

The omnic tilted his head, staring at the woman, a longful smile spread across her face. He began to reanalyze her. 

Her hair is long and worn in a fashion humans referred to as dreadlocks. Her skin tone was decimal 552200 by hexadecimal 0x1000. No hexadecimal 0x1002. She is approximately 1.64592 meters. Her weight is 84.368181 kilograms. She is what humans referred to as curvy. Her heart beats approximately 87 times per minute. She take an average of 42 breaths per minute. Her favorite color is lime green. She enjoys sherbet although she is lactose intolerant. She is not fond of the cold but enjoys wearing plush clothing that engulfs her frame. She has approximately 67 scars from battles. She hides her body because she is ashamed of it and does not wish others to judge her for her appearances. I do not understand what she means. I often thought humans were proud of battle scars as it signified overcoming a great adversity. Though I suppose humans are not as lucky as omnics with the ability to be outfitted with new parts easily. 

“Hey. Are you okay. You seem distracted.”  
“I am just...thinking.”  
“Thinking about what? Would you like to go somewhere and talk alone?”  
“No. I am secure in this environment. I do not sense any immediate danger”

The girl began to laugh. 

“No that’s not what I mean. I mean...how do I explain it.”  
“Are you comfortable here?”   
“I do not feel discomfort.”  
“No I mean do you feel out of place? Like you feel you should be another place and not here.”  
“Do you mean when I was in King’s Row when I should have been here?”   
“Something like that.” 

The girl knelt to the ground. She placed her legs over the opening in the bridge and patted the space beside her. The omnic sat beside her and crossed his legs. 

“Were your pants always that large?”   
“No. I just wore extra baggy pants today.”  
“Why? Is not the purpose of clothing to enhance one’s appearance?”

Silence. 

“I just…don’t like the way I look.”   
“I’ve noticed. But I not understand why.”  
“I’m not very pretty. I know people stare at my scars. Even if they are from a noble cause, I just would prefer it if I didn’t have so many.”  
“That is untrue. You exemplify multiple qualities that qualify as pretty in humans. You maintain proper hygiene, possess subtle features in your nose and a round face. Not to mention I have heard several men refer to you as thick. I suppose they are making reference to you as a milkshake and you have always told me that thick milkshakes are the best. I wish I could enjoy one as humans could. I wonder if I would like strawberry as much as you or if it would give me gas as it does to you.” 

The girl stared open mouth at the omnic. She was completely flabbergasted. 

“Your body temperature is elevating. Are you becoming-“  
“Stop! Stop! Stop! Please!”   
“I’m sorry. I did not mean to embarrass you.”   
“I just-“

The omnic pulled the girl close to him. 

“It is my purpose to protect you and it seems I have failed. You seem to still have many self doubts about how wonderful you are and how you are perceived to others. Even though I am now able to physically protect you in battle it seems that your emotional state has been left in disrepair.”   
“No. You haven’t. And it’s not your job to protect me or to fix me.”  
“I thought it was a requirement to protect and help those you care for?”  
“I-. Will you stop doing that?!”

The omnic chuckled. She was becoming flustered. Her thermal patterns indicated a high heat index especially around her ear, cheeks and core. She turned her head and spoke. 

“So do you mean it?”  
“That I am sorry?”  
“No that you’ll protect me?”

The omnic reached for the girl’s hand and placed his metal one on told of her soft one. He placed his head on top of the human’s and began to contemplate the sentiment. 

“Yes. So long as my circuits function I shall protect you both at home and on the battlefield no matter the cost.”


End file.
